


J'ai besoin d'un café

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [96]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Boys Kissing, FC Bayern München, Fluff and Humor, Footvent Calendar Day 17, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Tired Manuel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Manuel détestait être celui qui devait réguler l'équipe quand il prenait son petit-déjeuner.





	J'ai besoin d'un café

J'ai besoin d'un café

  
Manuel souffla du nez en voyant Mats jouer avec Thomas dans leur centre d'entraînement, il savait que ç'allait vite dégénérer les connaissant. Il ne savait pas par contre si c'était pour leur challenge sur YouTube, mais même de loin ça lui semblait être une mauvaise idée. Mats et Thomas s'amusaient à se balancer des ballons dessus en essayant de viser des cibles, Manuel avait de quoi être habitué par ces deux-là, mais malheureusement pour lui, Hummels et Müller savaient être très inventifs pour ce qui était de blaguer. Au bout d'un moment, alors que son café commençait à devenir froid de devoir les surveiller au lieu de prendre son petit-déjeuner (il avait tellement envie de manger une bonne tartine de Nutella au lieu de les regarder faire les enfants), Robert alla les voir pour s'amuser avec eux. Manuel commençait à désespérer, en temps que capitaine il se devait d'éviter ce genre de chahut, mais en temps qu'ami il ne devait pas agir comme un dictateur.

  
Après plusieurs autres minutes, un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand le trio tira un ballon accidentellement sur Berni (pauvre petit ours), Niko tirait d'ailleurs une sacrée tête en allant ramasser la mascotte. De là où il se trouvait, Manuel pouvait entendre Mats, Robert et Thomas partir en fou rire, il aimait les voir heureux, surtout dans les périodes où le club avait quelques difficultés. Manuel détourna le regard le temps de se servir du Nutella pour enfin prendre son petit-déjeuner, mais quand il retourna vers ses coéquipiers, Mats et Robert avaient leurs lèvres appuyées sur les joues de Thomas, qui semblaient plutôt gêné. Manuel ne se posa pas de questions, tout le monde était gay dans ce club de toute façon, alors il enfourna sa tartine dans sa bouche.

  
Fin


End file.
